This Kiss
by idiot-inator
Summary: Louise has Dan and Phil on her live show. At the end, there are blindfolds and a kiss. What will happen?


Hey, everyone! Here is another phanfic. This one is a one-shot, which aren't usually a great thing with me. I own no one. Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

Dan and Phil are guests on Louise's show. They have been playing trivia games, had a YouTuber Whispers spot, sang karaoke to a couple Disney songs, and they have just completed a flat coke drinking contest. Exhausted, the three sit on the edge of the bed, with Louise pointedly positioned in the center of the famous duo.

"Alright, lovelies! This wraps up the show." She grins. "Thank you Phil and thank you Dan for making this an incredible show."

"Of course!" Phil beams.

"Yeah." Dan answers nowhere near as excited.

"Now just one more quick thing asked by a fan?"

"What is it?" Dan asks warily.

"You know that old photo that was circling the media a while back? Where the girl sits between the boys," She gestures to how they are seated. "And the boys shut their eyes to kiss the girl on either cheek?"

"And you want us to recreate that?" Phil raises an eyebrow.

"Yes!" She claps her hands. "Like when you two recreated the Charlie Bit My Finger routine."

Dan laughs. "Alright, then."

Louise grins to the camera as Dan and Phil close their eyes. The boys are moving a tad slow, but Louise pulls their arms down, leaning them closer. Both grin but don't open their eyes. They pucker their lips and Louise quietly leans back. She relaxes on her elbows, still watching the camera as the space between the boys shortens. Suddenly, there is no gap. Suddenly, they have made contact. Suddenly, their eyes snap open and widen. They retract and Dan falls off the bed. His eyes dart from Louise, who is looking sneaky, and Phil, who is looking horrified. After a long bout of silence, Dan stirs slightly and Phil runs out the door.

Louise's smile drops. "I'm sorry." She rolls up and turns off the camera. "I just thought it'd be a good laugh. Fool all the phangirls."

"Stupid fucking idea that was." Dan snaps. "You know how fucking sensitive Phil is. Shit. Now I've got to find him."

"I'm sorry, Dan!"

Louise calls after him, but he isn't thinking about her. He's left his jacket, wallet, keys and phone – same as Phil. He runs in the direction that takes him home, but neither of them is very good with direction. He's instantly glad Louise doesn't live far from their flat. He deliberately ignores a fan shouting his name, dodging down an alleyway to cross the park on the way back home. He almost misses the sight. It is cold enough outside to see your breath in front of you and Phil is sitting in a small pond meant for the ducks. A few birds are in the water with him. Dan starts walking over when he notices Phil shaking. He is crying. Dan's speed picks up, and even more when Phil begins to lie down in the water.

"Phil!"

"D-Dan?"

"Phil!"

He runs up and catches him before his head makes contact with the water. Phil immediately clings to Dan, crying on the younger man's shoulder. Phil is still shaking, and not just from crying. Dan carefully stands him up. When Phil gives up on trying to walk, Dan picks him up and carries him to their flat. He has to set Phil down when they come to the stairs, but Louise shows up with the boys' belongings. She runs up to them.

"Louise, get lost." Dan's tone has a hard bite in it. "You've caused enough trouble."

"Let me help." She cries out, desperate to make it better. "That's a long way to carry him. Let me help."

"Fine."

Louise helps Phil up the stairs and unlocks the door. They lie Phil on the floor by the fireplace and Louise gets it going, narrowly sideswiping Lion, but Dan catches the animal just in time. He hands Lion to Phil. Louise drops the boys' things onto the couch.

"You should leave now." Dan instructs her.

She stands up beside him as Dan places a pillow under Phil's head. "I don't think so. Phil needs me here just as much."

"No he doesn't. He wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Stop." Phil wheezes, gaining a headache from the two bickering like children. "Go 'way." Both look at one another and then back to Phil. He coughs lightly and repeats himself. "Go 'way."

Louise huffs and starts walking, waiting silently for Dan. Dan begins to stand up, but Phil immediately grabs his hand, pulling him down. "Stay. Hug."

Louise leaves the flat, slamming the door. Dan smiles and wraps his arms around his best friend. They stay like this for close to an hour, and then Phil turns to face Dan. Subconsciously, the younger man moves a strand of hair from Phil's face, causing him to flinch back slightly. Dan sighs shakily.

"Why were you in that pond? You could've killed yourself. Is that what you want?"

Phil doesn't answer. Instead, he ducks his head and feels new tears start to break through. Dan's heart sinks and he clutches onto Phil.

"Don't ever think that way. I couldn't live without you, Phil. Hell, you're the reason I'm still alive. That I didn't kill myself in 2009."

"I thought about it then, too." Phil replies softly, muffled by Dan's shirt.

Dan lets a few tears slip. "Well, don't. I care about you, Phil. Even if I don't show it. I really care a lot about you. I really like you, Phil. I love you."

Without putting much thought into it, Dan releases his grip a little to pull Phil into a kiss. The older pulls away instantly.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. And I don't regret what happened at Louise's. I just regret how it happened."

"You mean it?" Phil asks tentatively.

"Of course I mean it."

"Good." Phil finally smiles. "Because I love you too."

Phil takes over and crashes their lips together. They stay in front of the fire, wrapped in each other's arms for a long time.

.

.

.

.

.

Awww, let me know how you like it. It is getting close to the end of the school year, and over the summer I'm volunteering at a place with no wifi and hardly any electricity. So, probably after the end of this month, there will not be any updates or new stories from me until school starts again in the fall. I normally don't write one-shots but I thought I'd take a try with them. Love you! +{33


End file.
